Mind's Eye
by Yorkie
Summary: Haruka/Michiru A case of blocking out what is too painful to face.


SAILOR MOON, THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS AND THEIR RESPECTIVE NAMES AND  
LIKENESSES ARE PROPERTY OF TOEI ANIMATION, NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA, DIC  
AND OTHERS,THEY ARE NOT MINE.  
  
  
MIND'S EYE  
By Yorkie  
  
He was the best driver on the circuit, that no one would  
deny. He had won his past twelve races and now he would win number  
thirteen easily.  
  
Another car zoomed by him, Tenoh Haruka's car. That damned  
child was going to defeat him if he wasn't careful! How humiliating  
that would be, to be disgraced by a mere boy. But that wasn't going  
to happen. He had a lot riding on this race...his reputation for one,  
a good deal of money for another. He had to win.  
  
But it did happen; Haruka crossed the finish line before he  
did, and now he sat in his car brooding. He watched with contempt as  
Haruka's family ran to congratulate him. Damned boy! Now he had to  
go home and explain to his wife how he had lost even more money  
by betting on himself to win. She had threatened to leave him if his  
gambling didn't stop. The money from the last twelve races was just  
barely enough to cover his past wagers.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he watched Hotaru jump into her papa's  
arms. This wasn't fair this child had a mansion to live in and an  
adoring family. While he had nothing left. This was all Tenoh's fault!  
He braced himself as he revved the engine of his car, if he was to lose  
everything...so would Tenoh! He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and  
sped towards the happy family.  
**********  
  
"I've redone your room to accommodate the wheelchair." Michiru's  
Mother said. "But I hope you won't be needing it for long."  
  
Michiru sat in her wheelchair in the spare surroundings of the rehabilitation  
center. "Mother, I've already told you...I'm going home with Haruka."  
  
"Michiru..."  
  
"I don't want to argue about this Mother." Michiru said firmly. "I just wish  
you could accept her. Think how happy it would make Hotaru if you could get  
along with her Papa."  
  
Her Mother gasped and put a hand over her mouth, her poor Michiru. She reached  
out for her daughter's hand. "Don't worry darling, you'll be better soon."  
  
"Of course I will!" Michiru said confidently. "This is just a minor set back."  
She smoothed the blanket that covered her lap. "Haruka will be here soon, and   
I'd like the two of you to get along."  
  
"Oh, Michiru!" She pulled a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her eyes.   
"Your Father and I will get you the best care we can." She rushed from the   
room sobbing.  
  
Michiru shook her head; her Mother had run right passed Haruka and Hotaru   
without even a glance. Sometimes she could be so rude.  
  
"Michiru-mama!" The little girl threw her arms around the young woman's neck.  
Haruka bent over and kissed Michiru on the cheek. "How do you feel today?"  
  
"Wonderful, now that the two of you are here." She smiled brightly at her   
family.  
  
Haruka took a seat at the table next to her. "I seem to have scared your   
Mother away." She took the smaller girls hand in her own.  
  
"No, don't let her bother you. She gets too emotional at times."  
  
"Maybe I can make her feel better!" Hotaru ran off in the direction of her  
Grandmother.  
  
"She's so sweet." Michiru gazed lovingly after her daughter.  
  
"Just like her Mama." Haruka said as she kissed her lover's hand.   
**********  
  
The car came out of nowhere; it was going too fast. Haruka saw it first,  
she was holding Hotaru in one arm, she shoved Michiru with the other. There   
was a piercing scream as the car slammed into Haruka and Hotaru. The little girl  
was thrown over the roof of the car and onto the pavement. Haruka was caught  
underneath and dragged as the insane driver turned towards Michiru.  
  
Setsuna had been watching from the stands, she ran to the track. Michiru stood  
frozen in place. The car hit her and threw her into the stands.   
  
In the chaos that followed, Michiru was loaded into an ambulance and taken to  
the emergency room of the nearest hospital. One of the medics had thrown a  
sheet over what was left of Hotaru. The little girl had died instantly from   
a broken neck.   
  
It took hours of cutting away metal to free Haruka from the bottom of the   
racecar. Somehow she had managed to stay alive long enough to speak with   
Setsuna.  
  
"Michiru?" She asked weakly, her voice starting to fade.  
  
"She's alive." Setsuna answered, she took Haruka's hand. The blonde was torn  
and bleeding. She looked up at Setsuna with glazed eyes.  
  
"Michiru!" She called out her name one last time, but her Michiru wasn't   
there to hold her as she died.  
**********  
  
"Mother has this insane idea that I'm going home with her." Michiru  
shook her head. "When is she ever going to accept us?"  
  
Haruka smiled evilly. "She'll die when I tell her that I'm giving you sponge  
baths."  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru giggled.   
  
Haruka's eyes glistened as she spoke to her love. "How was your therapy today?  
Are your legs getting better?"  
  
Michiru sighed. "It's hard sometimes, there's so much pain."  
  
"I know, but the sooner you get the use of your legs back, the sooner you can  
come home." Haruka said.   
  
Hotaru zipped around the corner. "I found Grandmother!" She announced as she  
sat down next to her Papa. "She gave me a kiss." Michiru could see the dark  
lipstick on Hotaru's cheek.  
  
"Yes, I can see that." Michiru replied with a smile, at least her Mother was  
good to her child.  
  
"Can we go visit Grandmother soon?" The little girl asked wide-eyed.  
  
"As soon as your Mama comes home." Haruka said.  
**********  
  
Setsuna arrived at the hospital several hours after they had taken  
the bodies away from the track. She sat next to Michiru's bed in the   
hospital. The doctor had said she was lucky, her legs were badly damaged  
but with therapy she would be able to walk again.  
  
The time guardian had the unenviable task of breaking the sad news to the  
parents of her dear friends. Now she had the sad duty of informing Michiru  
that her family was gone.  
**********  
  
"Setsuna-san?" The dark haired woman turned when she heard her name.  
  
"Kaioh-san." She smiled warmly when she saw Michiru's Mother. "Have you  
seen Michiru today?"  
  
"Yes..." She choked back her tears. "she just can't accept what's happened."  
Setsuna took the woman's hand and led her to a chair. "I never approved of   
their relationship," She looked up at Setsuna. "but I'd do anything to bring  
Haruka-san back."  
**********  
  
"So when are you coming home?" Hotaru sat down next to her Mama.  
  
"Soon I hope." Michiru smiled at the little girl. "Do you miss me that  
much?"  
  
"Uh huh," Hotaru gave her Papa an evil look. "Haruka-papa can't cook very  
well!"  
  
"Hey!" The blonde countered. "You're not exactly starving to death!"  
Michiru put her hand over her mouth and giggled.  
  
"But I'm tired of eating in restaurants." The child complained.  
  
Setsuna stood at the far end of the room watching the sad scene. Michiru  
was speaking to ghosts again.  
  
"Haruka, you can't eat out every night!" Michiru scolded.  
  
"It's not every night..."  
  
"Yes it is!" Hotaru insisted.  
  
Haruka stared at her little girl. "You're determined to get me into trouble  
aren't you?"  
  
Setsuna walked over to Michiru at the empty table and smiled. "How are you  
feeling?"  
  
"Oh Setsuna have a seat." Michiru said. Setsuna sat in the empty chair next   
to her.  
  
"Hey!" Haruka exclaimed as the time guardian sat on her lap.  
  
Hotaru laughed. "Setsuna-mama!"  
  
Haruka sighed and said to her partner. "She's been getting fresh with me  
since you've been here!"  
  
"Setsuna!" Michiru gasped. "Shame on you!"  
  
"What?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Michiru smiled indulgently. "Please get off Haruka's lap."  
  
Garnet eyes fixed on Michiru's. "Haruka isn't here, there's only you and me."  
  
Michiru stared at the woman, her eyes filling with rage. "I won't listen to  
this!" She lashed at her friend. "I don't know how you can say such hateful  
things!"  
  
"Michiru, I know this is hard for you..."  
  
"Stop it!" The sea senshi snarled at the woman. "I want you to leave!"  
  
"Michiru..."  
  
"NOW!"  
**********  
  
Michiru sat in the darkness of her rehab room, alone in her bed. "They're  
trying to take you from me." She said to herself.  
  
"They can't do that." The voice of her lover answered. "We won't let  
them."  
  
"No, we won't." Michiru answered as Haruka climbed into bed next to  
her. "I'll never give you up!" The blonde smiled and wrapped her arms  
around her partner. "Even Setsuna is against us darling."  
  
"She just doesn't understand how much you need me." Haruka kissed her  
on the head.   
  
"I do!" Michiru's eyes sparkled madly in the darkness. "Tell me you'll never  
leave me..." She said to her imaginary lover. "tell me you'll always be  
here for me."  
  
"You know I will." Her mind intoned in Haruka's voice. "I'll be here  
whenever you need me, whenever you want me." Michiru smiled and cuddled  
against the blonde figment of her imagination. "I'll be with you until  
death."  
********************************************************************** 


End file.
